1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a buffering device and a buffering method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, processes to be executed by data processors such as computers include a process that necessitates a sequential guarantee and a process that does not necessitate the sequential guarantee. In the process that necessitates the sequential guarantee, a next process is not executed until a previous process is completed. By contrast, in the process that does not necessitate the sequential guarantee, two or more processes are executed in parallel if the processes are executable.
If the two types of processes are to be executed in a single data processor, intermediating a sequence of the processes is necessary. For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. H10-207831 discloses a technology for intermediating the processes such that process target data is classified and temporarily stored in a plurality of buffers, and the data is read from any one of the buffers based on priority of order and the sequence of the processes.
However, when using the multiple buffers for the sequential guarantee, a circuit scale disadvantageously increases. In other words, if the process that necessitates the sequential guarantee and the process that does not necessitate the sequential guarantee are to be executed in a single processor, different buffers are needed for the processes, respectively. For example, at least one buffer is needed for the process target data that necessitates the sequential guarantee and another buffer is needed for the process target data that does not necessitate the sequential guarantee. Thus, a circuit that forms the buffers becomes complex and its scale disadvantageously increases.